


Little half-elves

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader, reblog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Haldir x Reader with Haldir’s human wife telling him she’s pregnant?





	Little half-elves

You knew that Haldir had been working for most of the day, as he is a Marchwarden of Lothlórien, where the two of you currently reside, in a little home just big enough for the two of you and truth be told you loved the small home that you both live in. It also took a while for some of the elves in Lothlórien to get used to having a human living amongst them, hell it even took you a while to get used to living with elves and of course there are still some elves that don’t really like humans and elves mixing, not that you or Haldir take much notice of them.

However, Haldir’s brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, had been the first two to make you feel welcome at the time it was mostly because their brother had asked them too, but upon them finding out about how much you make him happy and how much you love him they grew to be very fond of you an of course they had started to enjoy your company.

You knew that as soon as you have told Haldir about the news that you had been impatiently waiting to tell you lovely husband, he would want to tell his brothers, not that you would mind it, you would much rather keep it quiet for the time being. Just in case something bad were to happen to the baby before it is born, you had always been cautious when it came to things that are important and you being pregnant with the child that belonged to the man that you’re deeply in love with is something you’re going to be very careful with.

You had been helping out your best friend with some work in their pottery room, they had on more than one occasion taught you how to make plates, vases and various other things, but you mostly painted the things that your friend had made as you are an exceptional artist, so it was natural for your friend to come to you to decorate most of the items that they make. Not that you complained, you loved painting and helping your friend out.

You had of course told your friend the news, after all they are your friend and they have known you long enough to know when you have something to tell and would have kept asking about it until you told the m the news.

“Are you nervous about telling, Haldir?” She asked you, as she looked up from the piece of clay that she is moulding into a slender vase, but it wasn’t long before her bright green eyes fell back to her work.

You let out a small hum as you placed the bowl onto a shelf to dry off before you could get back to painting it again, “no, not really,” you replied in a soft hum. You wipe your paint covered hands over the apron that covered your clothing to keep you from getting paint over them, a soft smile coming across your lips. “You’re not worried that he wont want to have children just yet?” She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“No, "you laughed out, pulling the apron off and carefully hung it up on one of the hooks beside the shelving unit, pausing for a moment you turned around slightly "I think he’d going to be happy about the news” you told her with a small shrug of your shoulders, you turned around fully and headed towards the door, “good luck!” Your friend called after you as you walked out the door “thank you!” You called back in response.

As you took a step out into the hallway you ran a hand through your hair carefully to smooth it out a bit and to get rid of any tangles you may have. Walking towards the steps that lead to the floor of the forest, you knew that Haldir was going to be back from with his group from their shift and you wanted to greet him as you normally do, however running late at the moment. You picked up the end of your dress and ran down the long winding steps to keep yourself from tripping over.

Once you had reached the floor of the forest you went to the entrance of Lothlórien where you saw Haldir, his two brothers and a couple of other elves walk through, their bows on their backs and swords at their sides. You paused on the spot, for a moment as you took in just how handsome your husband really is, a soft loving smile came across your face. You couldn’t believe how lucky you are. You could feel the breath in your throat catch for brief moment because how handsome he looked.

With a shake of your head you ran over to him, he didn’t need to look to find you, he could after all hear your foot steps as elves are very light footed creatures, humans however are not so much light footed. Haldir instantly held an arm out for you which he soon curled around you protectively as you reached his side, your arms carefully wrapping around him, he could feel you press against him as you leaned up and slightly pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He chuckled softly as he gently placed his lips against your forehead, his brothers were amazed as just how different Haldir seemed when you were around him.

“How is the most beautiful woman in the world?” He asked, his voice soft as he spoke as he carefully pulled you along so that you’re walking with him, you giggled softly, leaning into him more “I’m more than perfectly fine, at the moment” you dropped a hand to your side so that you’re comfortably tucked into his side as the two of you walked across the grassy floor, you looked up to find that his blue eyes are fixated on you and that he only really takes his eyes off of you to see where he is going and only then is it briefly.

“I do need to tell you some very important news” you didn’t want to tell him just yet, you wanted to get him home and have him a little more relaxed and to cuddle up next to him or on his lap.

“Important news?” He asked, a hint of wonder in his voice making it obvious that he was trying to figure out what it is that you wanted to talk to him about, “mhm” you hummed out as you tried to cuddle into his more, if that was at all possible for you to do.

“Mind telling me what this news is?” He asked, you could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of you and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to wait until later.

“Mmhm…” You hummed out thoughtfully as you pressed your lips together. You moved from his side and grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop once you stopped, he slowly turned to you, raising a brow at you as a small look of concern crossed is face, sure waiting until the two of you were home would be a good idea, you can make yourselves some dinner and you could tell him while you’re eating, but you were getting excited and really wanted to tell him.

Haldir carefully wrapped his arm back around you, however still leaving the gap between the to of you, your eyes searched the concerned look written all over his face. You didn’t like making him worry, it was a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. “First of all, don’t look so concerned, it’s nothing bad,” you laughed softly, and he let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed, you didn’t even notice that he had tensed up in the first place.

“Secondly?” He asked expectantly, “secondly” you started, your hands in front of yourself as you played with your nails, not that you’re nervous, it was just that you could never keep your hands still and always needed to be doing something, you let out a deep breath as you prepared to tell him the news.

“I am pregnant,” you said with a smile.

Haldir blinked at you, did he just hear you right? Surly he did. You’re pregnant, with his child, which means the two of you will be parents and there will be a half elf running around your home in the not so distant future. He made a mental note to see if you could both move to a bigger home before the baby is born.

“Haldir? Love?” You asked tilting your head to the side as you reached a hand up to wave in front of his face as he continued to blink at you, you clicked your fingers at him “Haldir are yo-” just then Haldir pulled you into a tight hug as he let out a laugh “you’re pregnant!” he said happily, obviously very excited about the news. “I am and I would like to breathe” you laughed out breathlessly from him holding you tightly.

“Sorry” he apologised as he loosened his grip n you, you however waved your hand in response, like you were waving it off, “you’re excited,” you noted, wrapping your arms around him in return, you loved being close to him.“Sorry” he apologised as he loosened his grip n you, you however waved your hand in response, like you were waving it off, “you’re excited,” he whispered out.

“I love you too,” you responded, your voice equally as quiet as his.


End file.
